Camael
Camael is an angel as well as the first Power ever, he is a former member of the High Council of Heaven . Biography Birth Camael is one of the first creations of God and the first power, he is the leader of his fellow powers, he was created by God to be a colonel for the Heaven . The Rebellion In all Heaven, Camael was among the lasts to bow before humans . He fights Lucifer with Michael . God leaves after the rebellion leaving Michael reign . Reign of Michael Michael put a strict rule : the Angels don't have the right to sire children . Camael, the first Power, thinking that rule is stupid, say to Michael what he think, when Michael say him that he has to accept the rule or leave, Camael leaves Heaven and fall . Meeting with Jack Wesson He meet Jack after the latter's wife's murder by Dracula, he taught him how to fight supernatural entities and ask to the first ghost, Abel, to train him . Personnality Camael likes Heaven, he hates Michael's rule and considers Nephilims as beautiful . He always keep his promises . Powers and Abilities Powers * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Camael is an extremely powerfull angel, he fused with the Angel Tablet and, so, become almost as powerfull as an Archangel . ** Angel Physiology : Camael is a powerfull Demon . *** Power Physiology : Camael is the first Crossroad Demon . **** Super Strength : In all Heaven, Camael is almost unsurpassed in raw power, he is, in fact, only exceeded by the older members of the Council, however, in all the world, Camael is surpassed by the Alpha Monsters, the First Sphere of Angels as well as the Primordial Entities, after fusing with Tablet, only the Archangels, the Shards and the Primordial Entities can overwhelm him . **** Smiting : Camael is also able to smite humans, demons and angels, the only difference is the fact his smiting's light is red . **** Super Speed : He can move very fast . **** Super Stamina : He needn't breath, drink or eat **** Immortality : He can live for an infinite amount of years . **** Immunity : He is immune to diseases, to Angel Blades, to all bladed-weapons and to Demon Blades . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Entities : The First Beings can instantly kill him . * Archangel-Level Beings : Any entity equal to an Archangel can, but with difficulties, kill him after fusing with the Angel Tablet, before that, they could instantly kill him . * First Sphere of Angels : They can very easily kill him, after fusing with the Angel Tablet, every angel apart from the Archangels is weaker than him . * Alpha Monsters : They can easily kill him . * Higher Demons : The Archdemons, Cain, the Kings of Hell, Barbatos, Amon and Lilith can kill him, after fusing with the Demon Tablet, only the Archdemons are able to kill him . * Titans : The Titans can heavily hurt him as they are equally powerfull, they could instantly kill him if Camael hadn't fused with the Angel Tablet . * Primordial Beasts : The Primordial Beasts can heavily hurt him as they are equally powerfull, they could instantly kill him if Camael hadn't fused with the Angel Tablet . Weapons * Primordial Weapons : The First Weapons can kill him . * Archangelic Weapons : The weapons of the Archangels can kill Mephistopheles . * Angel Swords : The swords of the Members of the High Council of Angels can kill him . * Demon Swords : The swords of the Council of Hell can kill him . * All-Killing Knife : The All-Killing Knife can kill everything except six things in all creation, Camael is not one of them . Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Powers Category:Strongest of Species Category:Fallen Angels Category:Team Equity